A Piece of Normal
by SunshineandDaisys
Summary: Christmas OneShot: As Bella prepares a gift for her mother, she realizes how strange her life has become and wonders if she has anything normal left.


**Disclaimer **Well, I have both books. Doesn't that count for anything?

**A/N **Zomgsh, three updates in a one week period? I must be out of my mind. x.X

This one-shot almost didn't exist. In fact, a few hours ago, the idea wasn't even in my mind. But I was feeling terrible about the prospect of not doing a Christmas one-shot this year, and I knew I'd be miserable if I didn't.

So pardon the shortness, but enjoy the fluff! (:

* * *

_A Piece of Normal_

_By: SunshineandDaisys _

* * *

My life is not normal. No, honestly, it's completely insane! My mother is married to a man not much older than me, I live with my father in a place that I hate, I have hardly any friends, and my clumsiness is, at times, a danger to my life. But that's all because my boyfriend is a vampire.

See? Completely insane.

I recognize this suddenly as I stare out over the tabletop covered in photographs. That whole scrapbooking thing? Yeah, don't do it. It's completely overrated. I only do it for my mom so she can feel closer to me. This one is her Christmas present.

Most of the photos are of Edward, my boyfriend. I'm not entirely sure why I have so many of them, since I can't send them_ all _to Renee. Maybe I should frame some of them? I did get several picture frames for my birthday...

"Edward?" I look at him. He's been taking my camera apart and putting it back together.

"Hm?" His beautiful eyes are on me again, and I feel so undeserving. At least the camera is worth some cash.

I pick up my two favorite pictures of him and hold them up. "Which of these do you like better?" He makes a face. "I'm going to hang one of them," I add.

"I like this one." Edward selects a photo of me from the pile, and it's my turn to grimace.

"You can have it; I'm certainly not using it for anything."

He touches my face with his fingertips and smiles at me. "Bella, you're beautiful."

I still don't know what he sees in me, but I'm not going to argue with him about it now. Instead, I sigh and put down the photos of him. "Will you pick a picture of yourself for me, please?"

"Any of them are fine."

"No, you have to pick."

"Why?"

"Because I can't!"

Edward laughs, pointing to the closest one. "That one, then."

"Are you sure? It's going to be in a frame for everyone to see. Your face, eternally preserved on film..." I'm trying to make him actually think about his decision. All he does is laugh again.

"Like I need any help with that!" he says.

"Here, let me help you decide." I ignore his last comment and start organizing the pictures so all we'll have to sort through are the ones of him. "Try to remember if any of these have sentimental value to you."

"Bella," he begins, a little amused. "Why is this so important to you?"

"I just..." I pause, looking at him sheepishly. "Don't _normal_ couples have pictures of each other? In some of those glittery frames that say 'True Love' in big swirly letters?"

Oh, if I thought he was laughing before, he's really laughing now.

"Hey!" I pretend to be someone unoffended, acting offended. How I manage that, I have no idea. "I really meant that."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but you and I are not normal." His grin fades and he looks at me sadly. "Do you want a normal relat--"

"No! I wasn't saying that!" I sigh and look at him with earnest desperation. "I just want a piece of 'normal'."

"By having a picture of me?"

"Yes."

Edward considers this to himself as he looks at the table. "Here, use this one." He hands a photo to me.

"It's got both of us, though."

"Exactly." He smiles, leaning up to my face and whispers, "I like it better that way."

Then he kisses me softly, and I kiss him back just the same. We've gotten better at this; I hardly think about it anymore. It's just me and Edward, completely in love, completely happy, and completely insane.

Which is normal for us, I guess, if I think about it. My lips curve into a smile at this, and he pulls away.

"What?" he asks.

"I love you."

He grins. "I love you too, Bella."

* * *

**End A/N** Ha ha ha, I only mentioned that it was Christmas once! These things get more vaguely tied to the season as I get along. I might as well start doing an annual Fluff one-shot instead. (lol)

But Christmas is about love, so why not? (;

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
